plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2017
06:55 test 06:55 hi? 07:44 hive SE12 07:45 hi 07:49 problem 07:49 hive 07:49 problem 07:49 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 07:49 strect 07:50 no spamming 07:50 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 07:50 http://prntscr.com/e9dfje 07:50 WHY 07:52 who are you talking to tho 07:52 KHONG THAN THIEN 07:52 k 07:55 wait wait wait didn't you say you won't go to chat anymore? 08:21 here 08:21 also look at my chat tag first 08:22 ... 08:23 Hangouts? 08:24 k 08:25 my connection is slow 08:25 af 08:34 o/ 08:34 CLP! :O 08:34 hi 08:34 discord is ded 08:34 everywhere is 08:34 ;-; 08:37 VEEBEE 08:39 CLP!!111 08:39 so....yeah.. 08:44 hm 08:47 O-okay 08:47 bored 08:47 discord ded 08:47 chat ded 08:49 ded everywher 08:49 ded everyday 08:50 nu 08:50 nu 08:50 * 08:50 Veros 08:50 Do you play PvZ2? 08:50 Or not anoymor 08:51 Of course I'm playing 08:51 Do you hack it? 08:51 Naaah 08:51 k 08:51 I'm making a custom world 08:51 Nice 08:52 wanna join 08:52 join what 08:53 The project 08:53 To make the world 08:53 Thread:865977#73 08:54 Hi. 08:55 Hi? 08:55 K 08:55 Hi 08:55 Ummm..not really xP @CLP 08:56 Hi 08:56 First time in the lawn. 08:56 hi 08:57 Hi. First time here 08:57 Hi 08:57 well have a good time 08:57 ... 08:57 ... 08:57 ... 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEwb4ywpSXI 08:58 MLG Tom and Jerry. LOL 09:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE6LmrhIzEQ 09:01 Tom sux. 09:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLI6eOj84GQ 09:02 K 09:03 Bye 09:05 bye 09:05 y'all 09:42 Hey 09:42 Specialedition12 09:42 eeyup 09:42 Hangouts 09:43 turned it on already -_- 10:31 o/ 10:31 <棚客> Hello 10:32 Hi 10:33 Ok 10:33 I just found out how the worldmap works 10:33 In the code I mean 09:42 Specialedition12 09:42 eeyup 09:42 Hangouts 09:43 turned it on already -_- 10:31 o/ 10:31 <棚客> Hello 10:32 Hi 10:33 Ok 10:33 I just found out how the worldmap works 10:33 In the code I mean 10:44 hi 10:45 hive 10:45 hi 10:45 Pretty late to say hi 10:46 ... 10:46 hive 10:47 Is this not working? 10:47 ;( 10:47 What is not working? 10:47 strikethrough text 10:47 It's working fine for me 10:47 at least from my perspective 10:47 yeah. I see it work fine 10:47 maybe you could refresh 10:48 sure 10:48 actually, I'll just join back later. 10:48 bye 10:49 <棚客> http://zh.plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/%E6%A4%8D%E7%89%A9%E5%8D%87%E7%BA%A7%E7%B3%BB%E7%BB%9F 10:49 <棚客> Hey, look at the Infoboxes 10:50 Plant upgrade system? 10:50 <棚客> I prefer these one than those in the Main Wiki 10:50 <棚客> Yup 10:51 But they are in Chinese and I'm ashamed to not know it even though I should know 10:51 <棚客> And I think I'd change the Newspaper Zombie to the Sunday Edition cuz he prefers the comic section 10:52 <棚客> It's just okay as we just simply translated them from the Main page 10:52 what is the english equivalent of the two templates? 10:52 oh 10:52 <棚客> The first one tells the page is protected 10:53 <棚客> which reflects the former leader Jiang Zemin talking to the press 10:53 <棚客> Hi 10:53 wb 10:53 Hi. 10:53 I don't know Chinese. ;( 10:53 Do we need a template that tells everyone that the page is protected from eiting by (insert group here)? 10:54 *editing 10:54 <棚客> Y'know, we call him 'toad' 10:54 <棚客> I think it's quite essential 10:55 So what is the second template? 10:55 Let's see if this works for me 10:55 :O 10:55 The one with newspaper going angry? 10:55 <棚客> It means that there is few pictures or other medias 10:55 <棚客> media 10:55 Ah. Lack of pictures 10:56 What are you talking about? 10:56 <棚客> And I should change the Newspaper Zombie to its ancestor 10:56 <棚客> Or, his 10:57 Newspaper's ancestor? 10:57 Did he have one? 10:58 <棚客> Or, predecessor 10:58 Pharaoh zombie? 10:58 <棚客> Sunday Edition... Somehow 10:59 But in actual gameplay, newspaper is older than sunday edition 11:00 <棚客> Sunday Edition Zombies... For me they simply look older for no reason 11:00 a giant pony over my PC scren 11:00 perfect 11:02 <棚客> wb 11:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn2z19QnEfQ 11:05 <棚客> I think that the Thorn thing should be translated as Scaredy Thorns 11:07 Using actual translation? 11:09 <棚客> As the Chinese name of Scaredy-shroom is 胆小菇, and this plant is called 胆小荆棘. 11:18 Uhh, that Thorn's name is Cowardly Thorns 11:19 hive ra 11:19 I'll check it 11:20 You will never guess what plant returns in PvZH. 11:20 Cowardly = Scaredy 11:20 But if u want to make a thread to change the name, go ahead 11:20 Cob Cannon? 11:20 @Cavia 11:22 Plantern 11:25 Nope 11:25 Rotobaga 11:25 oh 11:26 lel 11:26 <棚客> I bet it won't be Tangle Kelp.. 11:28 Dinosaur Roar Grass 11:29 <棚客> Why not Gold Leaf? 11:20 Cob Cannon? 11:20 @Cavia 11:22 Plantern 11:25 Nope 11:25 Rotobaga 11:25 oh 11:26 lel 11:26 <棚客> I bet it won't be Tangle Kelp.. 11:28 Dinosaur Roar Grass 11:29 <棚客> Why not Gold Leaf? 11:55 hive snappy 11:22 Plantern 11:25 Nope 11:25 Rotobaga 11:25 oh 11:26 lel 11:26 <棚客> I bet it won't be Tangle Kelp.. 11:28 Dinosaur Roar Grass 11:29 <棚客> Why not Gold Leaf? 11:55 hive snappy 12:07 <棚客> hi 12:11 So 棚客, anything else? 12:23 <棚客> Nothing else 12:40 Hi 12:40 hive 12:53 <棚客> hi 12:55 wb 01:52 font="arial Cho thi với cho thi với méo được thi đây -_- 01:52 ừ thì thôi. VÃI (forever alone) 01:52 Thêm nữa, LoL là viết tắt trò Liên Minh 01:52 (troll) 01:53 @PL Sao ko đc thi? 01:53 Ik .. should I write nub? 01:53 nah 01:53 Ngược đời là tỉnh cho thi nhưng huyện thì không -_- 01:53 (troll) 01:54 drawing Astro-shroom 01:54 Sao vậy? 01:54 No 01:54 If I was an admin 01:54 Hello ajinomoto 01:54 Hỏi phòng í [01:55 I would most likely ban all of you for not speaking in english 01:55 ? 01:55 @Iam lel 01:55 I'm serious 01:55 It's just, Vietnamese is more friendly 01:55 ok 01:55 bak to english 01:55 seriously? 01:55 sory 01:55 After all, we have one person who doesn't know what is vietnamese 01:55 you 01:56 And also, this is an English wiki 01:56 Friendly 01:56 We know 01:56 Not just me now 01:56 but also that Chinese person 01:56 Theres a Chinese 01:56 there is a vietnamese-version of this wiki 01:56 Yeah 01:56 ik. and it is đe. 01:56 *ded 01:57 Fuck of UniqueKey 01:57 just getting up here after dinner for 10 mins 01:57 <棚客> wat? I was not speaking Chinese 01:57 who? 01:57 Your name is in Chinese 01:57 Why is everyone speaking Viet 01:57 I need a translation 01:57 That you can't change unless you change your username 01:57 I can't even speak it 01:57 meh meh meh meh meh 01:57 @Zambie Wat your nationality? 01:57 British. 01:58 Lol 01:58 Yep 01:58 Lol 01:58 Rip css 01:58 I'm British too 01:58 LOL LoL 01:58 Lol twice 01:58 WAH? 01:58 01:58 triple 01:58 @zambiealex: what? 01:58 You are British? 01:58 <棚客> Anyway... 01:58 (lol) 01:58 I did not realise. 01:58 (laugh) 01:58 sorry 01:58 If you seen my discord profile and my roles there 01:58 try 01:59 You would know the truth :p 01:59 wat? 01:59 @Iam Perverted.. 02:00 ^ 02:00 now there are 2 VNese, 1 "CNese", 1 English, and 1 alien 02:00 He has an NSFW server (troll) 02:00 wat is NSFW 02:00 Well. 02:00 Not safe for work. 02:00 SHH 02:01 Basically it's shock stuff 02:01 Keep it PG 02:01 Most related to .. should I say/ 02:01 PG 02:01 Wait how old is ABS 02:01 W U ask? 02:02 Cause imma gonna ban u if u r underage 02:02 no privacy question 02:02 Fine... 02:02 and I am not gonna tell 02:02 We know. 02:02 ANyone who refuese to tell will be banned for 13 years 02:02 *anyone 02:02 *refuses 02:02 Wait 02:02 ... 02:02 The rule mentioned not to ask peeps for age. 02:02 That shouldn't be done 02:02 ...... 02:03 @Iam RIP 02:03 And.. banned for 13 year 02:03 yeah 02:03 (lmao) 02:03 LOL 02:03 13 years ban? 02:03 (lmao) 02:03 But really 02:03 (imao) 02:03 sorry again 02:03 But socks have been banned for 1000 years. 02:03 they will die!!! 02:03 Remember Agent Andrew martins? 02:03 No? 02:03 Of course not you 02:04 Yes 02:04 That guy 02:04 He was old. 2017 02 16